At Last (Fathers Perspective)
by onceuponabloodynight
Summary: Sequel to "Date? Who?". Songfic about how Shikaku and Inoichi's perpective on the day of their children's wedding. 2nd entry to #ShadowMindFathers Event. Hope you guys will like it. :))
1. Shikaku's Perspective

**Author's note: Hello Everyone! :)) Here is my second entry in #ShadowMindFathers Event! :))**

I was so happy with the feedback to "Date?Who?" that I wanted to write a sequel... I hope this one can satisfy your liking again... because I love this so much as I typed this down..

By the way this is a song fic... the tittle is _"A Father's Song"... _I don't really know the artist I just found this on google when I searched "Songs about fathers addressing their sons about weddings" and when I clicked this.. I found out it was so perfect...

I actually have a song in mind for Inoichi's perspective.. I had formulated it first even before this one... but I haven't typed it yet and it's so late here... in where I am so I'm just going to post that next time.. :))

Anyway, just a reminder...

onceuponabloodynight= normal

"onceuponabloodynight"= conversation

'onceuponabloddynight'= thoughts

_onceuponabloodynight= _flashback

_*onceupoabloodynight* = _song

Now please read and enjoy! :))

**Disclaimer: **

* * *

**Chapter 1: Shikaku's Perspective**

Shikaku was awakened even before the sun shine. That's not typical. Normally, Shikaku will wake up when the sun is at its peak and that is always because his wife is shouting at his ear just to wake him up.

He walks out of the room and into the hallways. He stopped at the living room and sat on the couch. His eyes caught a glimpse of an album. He started looking at all the photos his eyes passed on by and pondered at the memories they hold.

There was a picture of him and his wife. It's their wedding picture. Right next to it was a picture of him and Yoshino where he was smiling so widely while both he and Yoshino are holding his wife's bulging tummy. Yes, it was a photo taken right after Yoshino announced she was pregnant. He insisted they should capture the moment.

_*A man walks on this earth_

_For not so very long_

_And he wonders what_

_He'll be remembered by_

_When he is gone.*_

There was a picture of Yoshino; still in her hospital gown, and Shikaku smiling at the new born baby. It was a shot Choza had taken before rushing towards the next room where Inoichi's wife is also going to deliver a baby. He recalled that Shikamaru never cried after the delivery that everyone thought he was dead. But when Yoshino and Shikaku held the baby, it moved a little that everyone were so happy he was alive.

_*So he struggles through the years_

_Down a road he paves_

_With hopes and fears_

_Trying to carve his name_

_Upon the wall of time.*_

There was also a picture where Shikamaru was sleeping on the floor while Shikaku was squatting and frowning at the boy. It was a stolen shot by Yoshino. He remembered that was the day Shikaku and Yoshino decided to teach Shikamaru how to walk but the boy slept instead.

_*And so it is, my son_

_That I stand here now_

_Looking o'er the years_

_Of all the sweat and tears_

_That crossed my brow.*_

There was also a picture of Shikamaru, Choji and Ino. Shikaku can't help but chuckle at it. He can still remember how irritated Shikamaru is at Ino. It was the first time their families held a get-together. Choji and Shikamaru quickly clicked while both were a little distant with Ino.

_"Shikamaru, why aren't you playing with Ino? Look at her, she looks so lonely." Shikaku said as he approached the boys who are currently watching the clouds while eating chips._

_"But she thinks we're lower specimen of homo sapiens or that's what she says. And she bosses me and Choji around. She thinks she knows everything." Shikamaru reasoned nonchalantly while Choji nods his head to agree._

_Shikaku sighed, "She's a girl. And what did I teach you of how you should treat girls?"_

_Shikamaru sighed and stood up. He began to trudge towards Ino while Choji is closely following him. Shikaku smiled as he watched the kids interact with each other._

_*All the battle plans I drew_

_And all the mountains_

_That I tried to move_

_Lay behind me now_

_Like miles of sifting sand.*_

There are also pictures of Shikamaru growing up. Most of them are pictures that are taken without his knowledge. He looked at all them in awe.

There's a picture of his son on his first day in academy, another one when he graduated. There's also a lot picture of him with his team displayed in their living room. There's also a picture of him when he became a chunnin. His eyes then gaze at the next pictures with a mixture of happiness and sadness.

_(chorus)_

_*But of all the things I've done_

_I'll never be more proud_

_Than of you, my son_

_And of all the dreams I've had_

_It meant more just to hear_

_You call me "dad"_

_More than any wealth or fame_

_Or any glory I wish I could claim_

_More than anything I'll ever do_

_Son, I'll always be most proud_

_Of you.*_

"Shikaku." His wife called. Shikaku looked around to see his wife. Her eyes are already strained in tears. Shikaku motioned his wife to sit beside him and she did.

"Shikaku, our boy is growing really fast, eh?" Yoshino asked. "I never thought this day would soon come."

"It's alright Yoshino. He will always be our son. Whatever happens, wherever he is, he will always be." Shikaku said as he tried to calm his wife down.

"Alright! The sun is almost shining. Let's stop getting so emotional." Yoshino said as she laughed and wiped her tears away. "Let's start preparing. I don't want us to be late on this special day. Come on, Shikaku!"

Yoshino stood up and left the living room to go to the bedroom. Shikaku glanced one last time at the last picture in the album before following his wife.

_*Now you stand before me, son_

_On this golden day_

_And it's plain that you're a man_

_No more a child at play_

_But through a haze of tears I see_

_That little boy_

_Who once looked up to me_

_And realize that I'm the one_

_Who now looks up to you.*_

Shikaku fixed his tie before marching out of the bedroom for the second time today. He walked again in the hallways but this time he stopped in front of his son's room. He peeked in the room because his wife was asking him to check if Shikamaru is ready. Shikaku was shocked at what he saw.

_*But of all the things I've done_

_I'll never be more proud_

_Than of you, my son_

_And of all the dreams I've had_

_It meant more just to hear_

_You call me "dad"_

_More than any wealth or fame_

_Or any glory I wish I could claim_

_More than anything I'll ever do_

_Son, I'll always be most proud_

_Of you.*_

Shikaku kept staring at the man in the room. In a distance he would seem to be clone of him. 19 years ago he looked just like the man he was staring at. Intelligent looking, very muscular and full of dignity but he knows deep inside this demeanour the man he is ogling at feels the very same feelings he felt 19 years ago; nervousness.

"Dad." He heard the man called. Shikaku looked at his son who was looking at his reflection at the mirror.

"Your mom is asking if you are ready. You know the groom shouldn't be making his bride wait." Shikamaru chuckled a little.

"I know. It's just that…. How do I look?" he said, his voice strained and unsure.

Shikaku smiled, "You look dashing. I am sure Ino would be stunned to see you." They both smiled at each other. Shikamaru walked out of the room, his dad accompanying him towards his waiting mom.

"Dad… did you feel this nervous when you married mom?"

"Yes. I thought of so many things that can happen like; what if your mom does not appear in our wedding, what if there was an accident along the way to the Hokage's Tower, what if our marriage was a failure, and so many more. But do you know what makes me keep going?" Shikamaru did not answer. Shikaku took this as a cue to continue.

"It's the happiness to be with the woman I love the most, the picture of a having a child with her and raising a family with her." Shikaku smiled at his son.

"So relax, Shikamaru. Things would all be alright. Maybe not at first, but you just need to endure everything and I assure you happiness waits in the end. I promise."

Shikamaru smiled at his dad, "Thank you dad!"

"Boys, come on. The wedding is about to start." His wife called. Both Shikamaru and Shikaku rushed towards the woman waiting on the porch.

* * *

**AN: Thank you for reading! Please leave a review if you like... :))**

So my loves... this is not yet the end.. this fic has a second chapter.. I'll upload that next time... :))


	2. Inoichi's Perspective

**Author's note: Hello! :))**

To the** guest** who pointed out the error from the last chapter, **Thank you very much! I have edited it.. I hope you enjoy it more.****  
**

To** nufze**,** zielavenaz96 **and the other readers who are anticipating Inoichi's perspective... this is for you! :)) I love this chapter... I imagined my Dad's reaction if ever one of us, his daughters, got married and this is what came up to me...

The song I used is _Butterfly Kisses _by Westlife... I don't know the original artist but I always listen to Westlife's revival of this song.. :)) I wish you can listen to it as you read... it's more enjoyable that way...

**To everyone, PLEASE ENJOY! :))**

**Disclaimer: **Naruto isn't mine. Why would I even write fanfiction if I could just write them in the story plot**_ if_**I am the owner of Naruto.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Inoichi's Perspective**

Inoichi was awakened by the bustling movements of the two most important women in his life. His wife quickly told him to get ready right after he stood up from his bed, and of course he complied.

Inoichi's wife was busy helping their daughter that Inoichi was assigned to make sure everything is in their plan. He called the wedding coordinators and asked if the Hokage and the visitors are already prepared. He also notified the venue and catering service for the party afterwards. He also checked if the honeymoon location is perfect. Everything is under control all that is left is the bride.

Inoichi waited for his daughter to come out of the room. Sakura, Tenten, and Hinata are all there to help in Ino's preparation. He knew Sakura was the bridesmaid, Tenten was assigned with arranging his daughter's hair, Hinata is the one who stitched and design the wedding gown and his wife is in charge if anyone needs help and of guarding Ino. No one is supposed to see the bride, even the father. So Inoichi just watched the women walk to and fro in his daughter's room.

When he got tired of watching all the busy people go back and forth, he decided to read whatever he can find. He found some albums on the shelf and he decided to just look at it and reminisce the past.

_*There's two things I_

_know for sure_

_She was sent here from heaven_

_And she's daddy's little girl_

_As I drop to my knees_

_by her bed at night_

_She talks to Jesus and I_

_close my eyes_

_And I thank God for all of the joy in my life_

_Oh but most of all...*_

It was a photo album of Ino as a baby. It captured the moment when Ino was just born. So lively and so loud, Ino cried and cried to let the whole world know she exists. It is showing Ino's tiny mouth wide open as Inoichi and his wife look at the child in awe. It was a picture taken by Choza, right after she was born. He remembered Choza was so tired of running from Yoshino's labor room when he rushed towards him. Choza was supposed to calm Inoichi who was freaking out because he was a first time dad and did not know anything about being a father, but when the Akimichi came into the delivery room, Inoichi's wife has already given birth.

_*Butterfly kisses after_

_bed time prayer_

_Sticking little white_

_flowers all up in her hair_

_Walk beside the pony daddy, it's my first ride_

_I know the cake looks funny daddy_

_But I sure tried_

_Oh with all that I've_

_done wrong I must have done something right_

_To deserve a hug every morning_

_And butterfly kisses at night*_

There was also a lot of picture of Ino as a toddler and child. There was a picture of Ino riding a pony toy; it is actually a bike which is designed like a pony. Ino loved that toy but was scared to be left alone. Inoichi recalled Ino asking him to never leave her side as she ride the bike. But Inochi wanted to teach Ino how to learn to play a bike.

"_Dad. Promise not to let me go, okay?" Ino asked._

"_But how are you going to learn if I won't let you do it yourself?" Inoichi asked._

"_Please Dad!" Ino said, her eyes are almost blurry from tears._

"_Okay princess, I promise." Inoichi said smiling at his little daughter who smiled back at him._

_Ino was having blast riding her new pony bicycle that she didn't even noticed her father had let go of her minutes ago._

"_You can do it Ino!" she heard her father's voice from a distance. Suddenly, Ino felt scared. She looked back to see her father a few meters away from her and she felt more frightened. She fell. Inoichi quickly rushed towards his daughter who was crying really loud._

"_You lied to me!" Ino shouted at Inoichi as she approached the girl, "You said you would never let go of me. You broke your promise!" Ino wailed louder. Inoichi inspected his daughter's wound._

"_See, it just a little wound. Daddy is going to kiss all the pain away." Inoichi said, smiling at his daughter. Inochi then lead his lips to Ino's wounded knee and kissed it. Ino stopped crying._

"_Is it still painful?" Ino shooked her head, "See. I told you Daddy can blow the pain away. Pain, pain and away!" Father and daughter laughed at Inoichi's silly antics._

"_I may not be always beside you physically to help you so you should learn to do things on your own. But as long as I am here, I won't let anybody hurt you. I would blow it all away. And even if I am not there, I would still be by your side, maybe not physically but I am still with you, always. Remember that." He said while smiling at the little girl. _

"_So, do you want to bake some cakes? I bought ingredients!" Inoichi asked. Ino's eyes quickly gleamed in joy._

"_I would love that!" Ino said, "And my first cake would be for the best man in the world. Guess who that is?"_

"_Hmmmm… I wonder. Hmmmm… I give up. I do not know. Just tell me."_

_Ino chuckled and hugged her dad as Inoichi lifted her up and carried him towards home, "Who else could it be? Of course it's you Daddy!"_

_*Sweet sixteen today_

_She's looking like her_

_mother a little more everyday_

_One part woman, the other part girl_

_To perfume and make up_

_From ribbons and curls_

_Trying her wings out in_

_a great big world_

_But I remember…*_

The album ended, but Inoichi wanted more. He picked another album and it was Ino's teenage years. A more matured and beautiful Ino can be seen in the picture. He can still remember the day her daughter was no longer a little girl and she started changing. It was nightmare for him.

Ino started keeping secrets from him though she still was outspoken. She spends most of her time outside home and with her friends. She started using make-up and wear skinny and revealing outfits. She was getting more mature and Inoichi can remember how scared he was that his daughter is growing so fast.

_*Butterfly kisses after_

_bed time prayer_

_Sticking little white_

_flowers all up in her hair_

_You know how much I love you daddy_

_But if you don't mind_

_I'm only gonna kiss you_

_on the cheek this time_

_Oh with all that I've_

_done wrong I must have done something right_

_To deserve a hug every morning_

_And butterfly kisses at night*_

He can clearly recollect the memories of the first time someone asked his daughter out on a date. Inoichi began to panic when the boy fearlessly asked if he can date Ino, the father don't know what to do.

"_Good Afternoon Mr. Yamanaka. Is Ino here?" the boy greeted as Inoichi opened the door. Inoichi's brows rose._

"_Who are you and what do you need with my Ino?"_

"_Ummm… sir… I was just going to ask her on a date." Inoichi was speechless. "Umm, sir?"_

"_No." He said. "Isn't it more proper to ask the father first if one could date a girl? I am here and my answer is no." With that Inoichi smashed the door close._

It wasn't the last though. He remembered how many boys come to visit the shop or their home to catch a glimpse of Ino, or even how their phone kept ringing with calls from Ino's admirers. But of course Inoichi guarded his princess tightly. So he almost freaked out when Ino told him she was going on date.

"_Dad. I am going on a date." Ino suddenly blurted out. Inoichi quickly focused his vision to her daughter._

"_No." Inoichi firmly stated. He prepared his self to rush at the door once someone knocked on it._

"_Dad, please, I'm sixteen. A girl like me needed to socialize with different kinds of people. And I have heard how you terrorize my suitors. Dad, how am I supposed to get a boyfriend when you scare them all?"_

"_You're only sixteen. You'll find better people."_

"_Dad, I am sixteen and a ninja. I don't know when I am going to die. I don't control my life. I should have fun and live my life to the fullest."_

_Inoichi sighed, "There's only a few people I trust you to date, the guys in Konoha twelve minus Sasuke, in Team Guy and the Sand Brothers. But it would be better if it's either Choji or Shikamaru."_

_Ino scowled, "Oh, and you are only allowed to date when you're accompanied by Shikamaru. By the way, who is your date?"_

_Ino scowled more, "Please don't call it a date. I only told you it was a date so you can let me go on more dates._ _Don't worry you approve of him "_

"_Well, who is he?" there's a knock on the door and Ino walked towards it._

"_Shikamaru doesn't need to accompany me anymore since he is the one I am going to be with." Inoichi smiled as he saw Shikamaru was going to greet him._

"_Have fun princess!" He shouted as Shikamaru was pushed outside by a scowling Ino._

_The next days after that, Ino was always out on a date and after 2 months; she was on a relationship with a dimwit. A week after, the dimwith and Ino broke up and Shikaku and Inoichi made a deal to marry off their children to each other._

Inoichi was snapped out from his recollection when he heard some girls gasping in excitement and awe. He saw the Ino's room was open and unguarded so he decided to peek in. He stood gaping at what displayed in her eyes.

_*She'll change her name today_

_She'll make a promise_

_and I'll give her away_

_Standing in the bedroom just staring at her_

_She asked me what I'm thinking_

_And I said I'm not sure_

_I just feel like I'm losing my baby girl_

_She leaned over gave me*_

"Dad." Ino said, the ladies in the room left to proceed to the ceremony. Inoichi closed the door behind me.

"How do I look?" she asked with gleaming eyes.

"Beautiful. The most beautiful princess I have laid my eyes on." Inoichi stated. Ino blushed and continued to check herself. A few minutes later, she realized the room was quiet. She looked around and saw her father quietly gazing at her.

"What's wrong Dad?"

"Nothing."

Ino moved towards her father and pinched his cheeks, "That look isn't just nothing. Come on, Dad. Tell me. I am your best buddy right?"

Inoichi sighed. "I just feel like I'm losing my baby princess." Ino chuckled.

"Dad, you will never lose me. I would always be your baby girl and your princess. But your princess has already met her prince. And she and her prince would soon build a kingdom where they would rule as king and queen." She said smiling at her father.

"Can I still visit my darling princess even when she has a kingdom of her own?"

"Of course Dad, you are always welcome at our home. You know I can't live without you. You're my first ever king and knight in shining armor, and no one can ever replace that." She said smiling at her father.

"So, Dad, let's go. I am a whole lot ready to be wed off with my lazy prince. You know he might not show up and decide watching clouds is more wonderful than marrying me."

"Don't worry, princess. Daddy's got it all under control. Last time I checked, your prince is already at the Hokage Tower."

"Well, he might still change his mind. You know what he thinks about women in general." Inoichi laughed at her daughter's remark.

_*Butterfly kisses with her mother there_

_Sticking little white_

_flowers all up in her hair_

_Walk me down the aisle daddy, it's just about time_

_Does my wedding dress look pretty daddy?_

_Daddy don't cry_

_Oh with all that I've done wrong_

_I must have done_

_something right_

_To deserve a hug every morning_

_And butterfly kisses a hug in every morning_

_And butterfly kisses at night*_

"This is it Dad." Ino said as she inhaled a lot of air. "Dad, hold me tight. I might trip."

"Relax, you look beautiful." Ino chortled.

"You are saying that when you shaking too." And she laughed along with her father.

"Ummm… Dad… please don't cry. You're making me emotional too." Ino stated as she tried her best to stop herself from crying. Inoichi didn't even notice he was crying.

"Dad, please… the make-up will smudge. Do you want me to look horrible when Shikamaru open the veil?" Inoichi laughed as he imagined everyone's reaction once Shikamaru opened the veil to reveal a make-up smudged face of Ino.

"That's not funny Dad. But that's better than crying." Ino smiled too. "Walk me down the aisle, Daddy, it's just about time." Inoichi held his daughters hand.

"There's no smudged make-up right?" He nodded, Ino smiled. "I love you Daddy!" the she kissed him on the cheek.

Ino then smiled at her father before facing the door. The door flew open to reveal thousands of people anticipating to see the bride, the giggling bridesmaids, the teasing groomsmen, the smirking Hokage and the blushing groom. The wedding march began and Inoichi lead her daughter to the man that she will be loving until the end of time.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for reading! Please leave a review if you like... :))**

That's it people! The end of "At Last (Fathers Perspective)" and remember this is a my tribute for the **#ShikaIno event #ShadowMindFathers... read the other stories too... :))**

**by the way.. I have a challenge for you guys... this isn't ShikaIno related but I find this really funny... ***cue wild imaginations enters..

**Imagine Neji singing "Whip My Hair"**... hahahahaha I just... can't stop laughing... so weird and disturbing! Hahahaha

okay, okay... BAD ME! Neji is already dead yet I still make fun of him... don't I have a respect for the dead?

But really that is so hilarious especially when Guy and Lee suddenly came in the background and started whipping their hair along with Neji... hahahaha


End file.
